


Six Days In McCoy's Harem -- One That's Not

by ReneeMR



Category: Star Trex XI - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for st_respect 'Ship Wars,' 'bachelor party/wedding planning' prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Six Days In McCoy's Harem -- One That's Not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for st_respect 'Ship Wars,' 'bachelor party/wedding planning' prompt.

Monday: Chapel. It started innocently enough. With a foot rub, no less, after a gruelling eight hour surgery. Chekov was in McCoy's office demonstrating a massage technique he'd learned from a physical therapist. McCoy's yelps at the initial pain, then enthusiastic noises when the pain lessened and disappeared, drew Christine.

"Oh, god, me next," she'd exclaimed.

Pretty soon she was joining McCoy and Chekov in McCoy's quarters every Monday for a massage. When one thing led to another, well, nobody seemed to mind.

Tuesday: Uhura heard about 'Massage Monday' from Chapel after a particularly harrowing Away Mission. Sure the dermal regenerator fixed up the LMT right away. But there was something about the human touch that just made her knee (and other things), well, better. And what Spock didn't know...

Wednesday: Kirk noticed how relaxed Uhura was on Wednesday mornings and went after Rand until she broke. Thankfully, she confessed to Chekov, so he wasn't at all surprised when the Captain showed up unexpectedly, 'just to have a drink.' By the third Wednesday, they had all moved from drunken card games to drunken heavy petting. After that, there were no holds barred. Literally.

Thursday: Uhura decided Spock should be introduced to therapeutic massage. Spock presumed he was going to play chess with Chekov.

Hey, strip chess everyone!

Friday: McCoy knew that Chekov didn't feel about Monday, Tuesday and Thursdays quite like he did. Sometimes, he knew, Chekov got left out. He decide to try a remedy for the situation.

"Hey, Scotty, why don't you come around tonight and have a drink with me and Chekov?"

Friday worked out very well, considering. Scotty really did like 'sandwiches.'

Saturday: Sulu was a very smart man. It didn't take him long to decide he liked 'sandwiches' too.

Sunday: "_Nyet_, Leo. Today is day of rest for us." Chekov insisted as he pushed Leo back into their bed and climbed atop him. "You spend six days with your harem, _da_?"

"Harem?" McCoy looked up at Pavel. "Harem?"

"Chris, Uhura, Keptin, Mr. Spock, Scotty, Sulu. Harem. _Da_.," Pavel said with a smile as he moved his hips down on McCoy

"Oh, god, Pasha! And you, what about you? Aren't you in my harem?"

"_Nyet_, Leo. _You_ are _my_ harem. A man for every day."

End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
